Gregory Horror Show: Neko Zombie's Problem
by Dogs2me
Summary: A Gregory Horror Show Special About Neko Zombie And How He Copes With His Arch Enemy When He Joins The Hotel And Neko Gets Ignored.Everyone Thinks The New Guest Is Sweet, Cute And Cuddly, But Only Neko Knows That The Guest Is Evil.Will They Believe Him?


**A Quick Blurb About What This Story Is About**

**N**eko Zombie the Patchwork Cat had been a resident in the haunted and hated hotel, 'Gregory House' for years. He had been the strangest guest in the hotel and spent his life extremely depressed about his looks and the agony he had been through staying there. But what if there's a new guest in town?

What if Neko's rival appears to stay?

What if Neko had to seek for attention?

Will Neko push it too far, or will he be able to talk some sense into the guests just how dangerous the new comer can be.

Based on the hit PS2 game: "Gregory Horror Show Soul Collector."

**Chapter 1. Life As It Is **

**N**eko was going through his daily routine of sitting around grumbling sadly to himself. Guests could be heard outside his metal, barred, steel door.

Gregory slowly walked past Neko's cell door.

"Be quiet!" he shouted from outside the room.

"I'M HUUUNNNGGGGRRRYYYYY, MRROOOWWW!" Neko yelled back cringing at the sound of the mouse's voice.

Gregory punched the steel door which let out a loud…

CLANNNG!

This shocked Neko and he sat still and covered his ears.

Gregory walked off.

"I swear, that cat has been nothing but trouble. It's ruining the view with that nasty old door. Maybe I should have a psychiatrist see him. Then again, we're all insane…Hee, hee, hee….Hee, hee, hee, hee, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE, HEE!"

Gregory's voice soon faded away. Neko looked out of the small barred window at the full moon.

"I hate this place...Mrrooww." He said sadly to himself as he began to cry silently.

He fell asleep after quite a long cry. He was woken by a loud scream.

"Let hope that was Gregory falling down the stairs…Mrooww." Neko giggled to himself.

Catherine was on her daily routine when she walked into Gregory.

"OOF! Catherine, watch where you're going!" he grumbled angrily.

"Oh, I am sorry Gregory, I was just in a rush to take a blood sample-"Catherine coughed realizing what she was saying.

"I mean, I'm just in a rush to get everything ready for the newest guest." She told him trying not to make it sound obvious that she was lying. Gregory raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ok then. How are you getting along with that new human child?" Gregory asked changing the subject.

"Oh she's positively splendid. I really need to get some of that sweet, sweet blood of hers." She replied clenching onto her gigantic needle.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty, remember Catherine, neither dead nor alive." He told her adding his heartless cackle at the end of the sentence.

"If you say so Gregg's. I'd better get going. Mummy Papa has booked an appointment at nine. It's all ready quarter to." She replied opening the door to her office with a sigh.

"Ok then. Goodbye." Gregory mumbled as he walked back to the desk at the front of the hall.

"A few more days and then the new guest will arrive. I hope that human child won't be upset that she's not the newest one anymore that everyone looks out for…I wonder how she will cope." He said to himself flicking through the pages of the guest book as he tended to do.

"Hey Grandpa, bye Grandpa." James said to Gregory as he walked past.

"I hope your not causing any trouble?" Gregory replied not bothering to look up from his work.

"I'm not…. He, he, he." James chuckled walking through the door which led to the corridor where Neko was.

"Do, dee, do, dee do. Now, where can Melissa be?" He asked himself wandering around the halls.

"She's usually in the library or something. Like usual." He muttered to himself sprinting over to the library door. He peeked through the keyhole.

There sat a human girl with brown hair, a pink top with a flower on and some blue jeans at a desk reading a book. He opened the door.

"Hey Melissa, what ya doing?" He asked walking over to the brunette.

"Oh no, not you again James. What do you want now?" She asked looking up from the book.

"Hey, I'm gonna go pull a prank on Catherine, you coming?" He asked stirring trouble.

"I don't know, Catherine is already desperate for my blood for no reason, and I don't want her to have a reason to do it to me...EVER! I want to stay sane thank you very much." Melissa told James sternly.

"I-I, I, I, I…" James stammered jumping up and down with excitement.

"You what?" She asked looking back down to her book.

"Come on! She wont get you, I never get found out remember? Gnah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He shouted walking over to her doing his impression of a Gnasher the Mennis dog's laugh.

"Perhaps it's true that you never get discovered, but Catherine is out to get me!" Melissa shouted turning the page on her book.

"COME OOOOONNNNN!" James shouted jumping up and down next to her and pulling the sleeve on her top.

"Leave me alooone, you're gonna make me lose my page!" She groaned trying to stay on the page that was turning back to the other page because her arm was getting dragged by James.

"Come on, have a sense of humorrrrrr!" He shouted at her slamming the book shut and making her lose the page she was on.

"You made me lose my page! Thanks a lot James!" She shouted crossly at him.

"Come on, It'll be fun! We can bring Neko with us then?" He asked trying to persuade Melissa to get into trouble with him.

"Ok fine, but if I suffer from blood loss, you're dead." Melissa told him as she walked out of the library and into Neko's cell room.

"Hey, Neko." She said to the patchwork cat walking over to him.

"Oh, hello Melissa. What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, James is trying to make me pull a prank with him, but I won't go unless you're going." Melissa told him sitting down next to him.

"Mrrooowww…Ok then, I suppose so, it will give me an excuse to raid the fridge because I'm soooooo huunnggrrryyy!" He replied getting up and walking out of the cell.

"Come on you two!" James shouted running down the corridor.

"What have we gotten ourselves into Neko?" Melissa asked him giving a sigh starting to give chase to the fast mouse.

"I don't know Melissa, I don't know… Hey, wait for me!" He shouted giving chase to her who was giving chase to James.

**Another Quick Note From The Author**

**W**ell, this is chapter 1 of Neko's problem. I know that this doesn't really have anything to do with the new guest, but the next chapter will. If you have any ideas for the next chapter, please leave them in your reviews. Thanks.

Dogs2me

Gregory Horror Show

Neko Zombie's Problem

Chapter 1.

April 2011


End file.
